Every Little Thing
by link no miko
Summary: The little things that shape two lives, and strengthen or break them apart. [A collection of KibaHina ficlets.]
1. Fireworks

**Every Little Thing**

-

This is a series of drabbleish ficlets made for the LJ community 30 kisses. They aren't written in order, and most of them will probably be spur-of-the-moment ideas. But there's lots of fluff (and sometimes angst!), and I hope they're somewhat enjoyable.

This one is for theme #3, "Jolt!"

-

_Fireworks _

_-_

The first time he kissed her, it hadn't been planned. He'd decided that if there was one thing in his life he would think through, that would be it. So when she looked up at him, sitting beside him late at night and watching the fireworks, he repeated to himself over and over that there was a time and place and that she wouldn't appreciate being kissed without being asked first.

And then the fireworks exploded, illuminating her face, and before she could look away to watch, he'd cupped her face with his hands and leaned down and kissed her hard. The way she tensed sent a jolt up through his spine and he released her instantly. They both looked away, mirror images sitting side by side.

But when he tried to utter an apology she just shook her head, that soft, shy smile playing along her lips. Kiba had never been very good at interpreting that particular smile, but this time, when his stomach tightened and something he could never name passed through him, he thought he might have just figured out what she meant.

The second time he kissed her, the fireworks sparkling in the air around them, she kissed him back.


	2. Puppy Kisses

**Every Little Thing**

-

Written for theme #6: The space between dream and reality. Angstish.

-

_Puppy Kisses_

-

She knows he loves her. Has probably known since before he ever realized. That's why she tells him first. Finds him buried in puppies at his family's compound, laughing and smiling and being assaulted by innocent puppy kisses.

And while she knows he can tell something is wrong, he greets her as he normally does, tossing little dogs gently away and standing to take one of her hands and lead her indoors. And he talks past the knot she can almost feel growing in his stomach, and gives her sweets he made himself—they're rather awful, but she doesn't complain—and is so very _him_.

So when she tells him, she tries not to look at the way he fights to keep his expression from changing. Tries not to hear the way his voice isn't quite right when he congratulates her.

Because she does love him, she truly does. But it's not the same as how he feels for her. Maybe, maybe it could have been, if not for bright yellow hair and lovely blue eyes and the indomitable spirit she'd fallen in love with so many years ago.

It's a small space, between his dreams and her reality, and she knows he clings to it even as he smiles and jokes and asks if he can touch her stomach. Even though he knows it's much, much too early to feel anything.

And she hugs him tightly before she goes, and he kisses her forehead and demands they both come over later that week to eat because he's going to finally top his sister in their cooking contest and she has to be there to witness his triumph.

But she knows he's hurting, doesn't need her eyes to see that, and politely excuses herself. And from the sounds she hears as she leaves the compound, she knows he's back out with the dogs, receiving innocent puppy kisses and love that will never, ever be so complicated.


	3. Say Nothing

**Every Little Thing**

-

Written for theme #1: Look over here. Another angstish one.

-

_Say Nothing_

_-_

I'm always trying to get your attention. Have been for a while now. But you're always looking somewhere else, never over here, and I've been telling myself that's alright for so long now I'm surprised I don't believe it. I'm honest with myself enough to know I'm jealous though.

I'm not honest enough with you to tell you.

I watch you watch him, see how you mouth words you'll never be able to say, watch how your lips move in a way that makes me want to kiss them so hard, so long. But I can't, and I won't, and I hate I'm such a coward.

I haven't lived with this need for as long as you have, but even so I'd never wish it on anyone, even him. That's why I'll keep this to myself, be a coward forever, and never ask you to look over here.

But God, I want to.


	4. Flavors

**Every Little Thing**

-

Written for theme #28: Wada Calcium CD3. Fluffy.

-

_Flavors_

_-_

As far along as team eight had come since their start as genin, there were still times they came home busted up and in need of care. Such was the case with a certain Inuzuka boy, lying in his bed with express orders from his sister to not move, under any circumstances, or she'd beat the living hell out of him.

When he'd said it already had been, she'd warned him about being cheeky and locked the door behind her.

So when it unlocked later that day, he was ready and waiting with a retort that died on his lips when Hinata slipped into the room, shutting the door carefully behind her.

"H-how are you feeling, Kiba-kun?"

"'m fine," he muttered, a bit sullenly, although he was glad to see his teammate. Hinata hadn't been hurt, thankfully, and he could deal with a broken leg as long as he knew she was fine. "Been locked away. Nothing to do."

"Sorry…" She moved a chair to sit beside his bed, hands fidgeting with something. He craned his neck to look, but her hands hid it too well. "I'm glad you're alright though…"

He laughed a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just pissed I gotta stay in here." Hinata blushed a bit, still fidgeting with that whatever-it-was. Sick of not being able to see it, Kiba finally asked about it. "What're you holding?"

"Oh, this?" Her hands stopped, but he still couldn't see it. "Ah, um… Because you hurt your leg, I thought…" Again with the fidgeting, although it lasted only a few seconds before she stilled, determination overriding the nervousness in her scent. "I thought it might help. It's some sort of calcium pill, and since you hurt your bone…"

Kiba smiled at her wide enough that his fangs showed. "You're the best. Sure, I'll try it." Anything to help get him out of this. And anything from Hinata was a good thing in his book.

He managed to sit up a bit as she stood and moved closer, opening the jar and taking out a pill. There wasn't any water, but he'd taken pills without it before. Hesitating only briefly, Hinata handed him the pill, and he swallowed it quickly, grimacing almost right away.

"Ah, s-sorry. Does it taste bad…?"

"A bit, yeah." Ungodly awful. "'Cept…" He urged her closer, and she leaned in, brow creased in worry. With a feral grin, Kiba kissed her, the touch lasting only a second before she pulled away in surprise. "_Now_ it tastes just fine."

Her cheeks bright red, Hinata sat back down, turning the bottle over in her hands as she tried to work through her embarrassment. Kiba sat back to watch her, smiling brightly.

She was cute all the time, but definitely cutest when she blushed.


	5. What's This?

**Every Little Thing**

-

Written for theme #14: Radio Cassette Player. This one is set in a modern AU setting.

-

_What's This?_

_-_

"Hey, what's this?" Kiba picked up the little device, smirking at it. "A cassette player? Haven't seen one of these in a long time."

Hinata blushed and reached out, grabbing the old walk-man. "I-it's from when I was younger. I just…never got rid of it."

"So you took it to college with you?"

"Th-that's…"

Kiba laughed and kneeled down in front of her, ruffling her hair playfully. She was sitting on the floor, a bunch of her things laid out in front of her as she cleaned her room in preparation for going home for break.

"I'm just teasing," he said softly, smoothing her hair and looking through the rest of her things. They'd met earlier in the year, and while she was comfortable with him he wished it could be something more. She was _really_ cute, and awesome and nice, and every chance he missed to kiss her weighed on him.

And if she was going home all winter…

"Hey, Hinata." She glanced up at him while in the act of putting a picture in her box of take-home things. "Before you go, you wanna, I don't know. Go out or something? Like to eat!" he hastened to add, although he really didn't mean it like that. "Like when we first met."

The young woman blinked up at him and smiled. "That was fun. Although you'll let me help pay this time…right?" The look in her eye was strange, and Kiba wasn't quite sure how to take it, but he nodded anyway. Hinata beamed even more and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Thank you. I always feel bad when you pay for me."

Kiba wasn't sure if that hurt, or just made him more determined to get her to realize there was a reason he always insisted on paying, something that went beyond 'you helped me pass an evil class and are a good friend,' and more towards 'because you're awesome and a good friend and I like you.'

"I don't mind, really. So, it's a date tonight?"

Her blush was cute, but it was even better when she nodded. And if she didn't consider it a date the same way he did, that was ok, too. He'd just need to learn some patience until after winter break.

He was sure he could manage that.


	6. RockaBye Baby

**Every Little Thing**

-

Written for theme #22: Cradle. Also set in a modern AU setting.

-

_Rock-a-Bye Baby_

-

It was difficult being a mother. Not that Hinata hated it--she didn't--it was just more than she had been truly prepared for. Sure, she knew all the tips she'd been taught, knew how to feed and bathe and change her son, but she was still nervous. What if he wouldn't stop crying, what if she wasn't around when something happened, what if, what if?

She was fretting over that when Kiba came home, tossing his keys on the table and coming over to give her a kiss and a hug, standing before their son's cradle. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." He hugged her tighter, in that way that always meant he knew she was hiding something, and she slumped in his arms. "...He kept crying and I didn't know what to do..."

Kiba kissed her cheek. "He's not crying now, though." She could feel him smile. "So you obviously did the right thing."

Hinata blushed. "...I gave him your plush dog to hold."

Her husband grinned more...although she was sure she sensed a bit of a pout. It _was _his favorite toy, after all. "Well, that just means he's gonna be fine. He already knows how awesome dogs are."

Hinata smiled.


	7. Remedy

**Every Little Thing**

-

This is for prompt #18, "Say 'ahh...'"

-

_Remedy_

-

"Say 'aah…'"

Hinata blushed and looked down, embarrassed, as Kiba smiled brightly at her, the spoon still in his hand. "I can do that, Kiba…"

"Yeah I know," he answered, still smiling as he brought the spoon closer to her mouth, bending over to do so, "but it's more fun this way. Now c'mon, say 'ahh'."

The Hyuuga girl's cheeks turned even brighter, but she finally let him feed her the soup. He'd been kind enough to make it for her, claiming she needed to stay in bed like the medic had said (although if it was him, she'd pointed out, he would disregard that. He just smirked at her.). It was strange to see Kiba being domestic, but also rather nice. Although if she could see the state of their kitchen, she wouldn't be smiling.

Which was why Kiba was planning on keeping her from seeing that for as long as possible.

"You feeling any better?" She'd finally finished the soup, and he set the bowl down on the small bedside table before leaning over onto the bed, his head almost in her lap. "Need some more medicine?"

"I'm fine now, thank you." It wasn't anything serious, really. Just a dizzy spell brought on by too much work. She smiled and stroked his hair slowly, making sure to scratch the back of his neck gently. Kiba snuggled closer to her, lifting his head to kiss her stomach through the blanket.

"Good." He sat up slowly and leaned up to give her a quick kiss before standing. "I'll be back; just gotta put the dishes away and stuff."

Hinata watched him go, snuggling down more in the covers as she waited for him to come back. But between the drowsiness and the sounds of him making a mess of their kitchen, she fell asleep, content and loved and feeling better than she had in days.


	8. Seasons

**Every Little Thing**

**-**

Prompt # 11, Gardenia.

-

_Seasons_

-

Hinata loves winter. She loves the way the trees look coated in snow, and she loves the way she can just barely see Akamaru stalking through the white powder as he plays with Kiba.

What she loves most, however, is coming in from the cold and bundling up on the couch with Kiba, a blanket thrown around them as she drinks tea and lies in his arms. She will withstand any amount of cold and snow for those peaceful nights when it's only them and the heat of their bodies and the feel of his lips against her.

-

Kiba loves spring. He loves the way she works at her garden, bent over on the slightly muddy ground as she tries to make sure her gardenias are safe and planted _just right_. As she tends to the little patch behind their house as though it was a child that needed nurturing.

What he loves most, however, is when she's finished and comes back inside, her cheeks rosy from the still-cool wind and her fingers caked in dirt, and he hugs her tight and kisses her forehead and draws her a bath. She protests of course--she always does--but he knows she likes the attention as he washes her back and combs his fingers through her hair and kisses her neck as he sits in the water behind her.

That's all they really need.


	9. If Only

**Every Little Thing**

-

Prompt # 26, "If Only I Could Make You Mine."

-

_If Only_

-

Kiba spends most of his day outside with Akamaru training, pushing himself to his limits and beyond, oblivious to the pain in his limbs or the sweat coating his skin. Every punch is an accent to his thoughts--scattered as they are--but nothing seems to make the jumbled mess make any sense.

She's away, stuck in a meeting with her family that he can't be with her for, and he's afraid to admit it terrifies him. They're both powerless in front of those Elders, and no matter what they want he's afraid it won't be enough. No matter how much he shows his love, no matter how much he fights them to prove himself, how can it be enough?

He punches the air again, goes through so many kata he loses track of what he's doing and even Akamaru can't seem to bring him back.

If only I could make you mine, he'd whispered softly. The memory of those nights, the feel of kisses, of her skin, lying together beneath the trees and being absolutely content together--everything is painful with the knowledge that it might not be allowed to continue. That their fate is being decided by old men stuck in the past with no care about anyone's happiness.

Kiba lashes out some more until he can't move and collapses to the ground, Akamaru there beside him in an instant. He holds his ninken close, shuddering and gasping for air as the cooling wind passes over him. The forest around them whispers, and he squeezes his eyes shut and prays, with all his might, that everything works out.


	10. The Taste of Her

**Every Little Thing**

_-_

#8, "Our Own World." A true drabble of 100 words. **NOTE: **This one is rated PG-15 for suggestions of lime.

-

_The Taste Of Her_

-

Kiba loves the taste of her skin, the feel of her as he trails his lips along her body, cheek to neck to breasts to stomach, mapping every inch of her. But it's never enough, he always wants more, needs her in more ways than he could ever possibly say or express.

Hinata moves beneath him easily though, a smile on her lips as his kisses find every part of her, as her nails leave marks in his back, her own not-so-gentle kisses. And somehow it seems she already knows everything he can never say, lost in their own world.


	11. The Best

**Every Little Thing**

-

#5, "Ano sa (Hey, you know...)" PG for the awesome fluff that is Team Eight.

-

_The Best_

-

"Hey, you know…"

Kiba sat at the table, elbows supporting him while he watched Hinata work on one of her salves, Akamaru sleeping on his lap. The little puppy was tired out from a long day of training, and Kiba couldn't say he didn't feel the same. Ever since he'd recovered from that failed mission to bring back Sasuke he'd been pushing himself hard, and the rest of team eight along with him. Having some downtime to spend with his team was definitely welcome.

"Yes?"

His other teammate's voice was soft beside him as he answered, and Kiba glanced over at him through the corner of his eyes. Shino was even quieter than Hinata, something that still amazed Kiba. How anyone could stay sane like that he'd never know.

"We're pretty damn awesome." He grinned broadly when his teammates gave him strange looks. "We are! We're the best damn team there is."

"Um, Kiba-kun…"

"We are!" He cut Hinata off, although he didn't lose his grin. On his lap Akamaru yipped brightly before snuggling down again. "We work together better than anyone."

"Not true," Shino cut in softly, and Kiba lost his grin as he looked over at his teammate. "…But neither are we bad."

Hinata set her salve aside and looked between the two boys before smiling softly. "I think…we're perfect just the way we are." Her cheeks turned pink as the boys turned to look at her. Kiba's grin nearly split his face and Akamaru leaned up to kiss her cheek, his tongue rough against her smoother skin.

Shino left soon after, promising to meet them the next day for another intensive session. Hinata finished packing away her herbs and salves while Kiba watched, Akamaru finally asleep on his lap.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said softly once everything was packed away. Kiba smiled and stood, carefully holding the small ninken in his arms. "Goodnight, Kiba-kun…"

"Night, Hinata." In the spur of the moment he leaned in and kissed her other cheek, making her blush even harder. "See ya tomorrow."

He had to admit later that he was rather pleased with himself.


End file.
